Wonder Woman (JMOfficial DCEU)
Wonder Woman ''is an American superhero film based on the DC Comics character created by William Moulton and Harry G. Peter. It is the fourth film in Phase One, as well as first Wonder Woman film, in the DC Extended Universe. Plot The film opens up on a large, beautiful city. The city is larger and more magnificent than anything we've ever seen in our world. As we zoom out, we see that this city is alone in the sky, and that it is a floating mountain, revealing our location as Mount Olympus. We cut to a meeting. Inside, we see the Greek gods of legend in all their glory, though the scene focuses on Zeus and Ares. Zeus says that after years and years of collecting, they are finally ready to create their promised land. Ares asks what Zeus is talking about. Zeus says that since their creation, they have been collecting the souls of women wronged by men. These souls are strong, but their lives were cut short by savages. Now, they get to live a life away from all men. These women will all live together on an island known as Themyscira. Ares says that sounds like a wonderful idea, although he seems to be angry. Zeus ends the meeting and, as he walks away, Ares stomps away. As he walks off, Zeus stares at him. Ares meets with his second-in-command, the hideous Decay. Decay asks Ares what his problem is. Ares tells Decay that Zeus is going forward with his Themyscira idea, instead of the female army to enslave mankind. Decay asks what this means for their plans. Ares says they will wait. But eventually, their time will come. We cut to Zeus. He stares down at a large ocean. He snaps his fingers, and the world of Themyscira is created. He puts a cloak around it, making it invisible. He sends down the souls of the women, and gives them physical forms, creating his Amazonian women. He wishes them well, and leaves. We transition to later. The leader of the women, Hippolyta, is depressed. Suddenly, Zeus appears to her. He asks Hippolyta what is wrong with her. Hippolyta says that ever since Zeus created her, she has felt empty. Zeus thinks. He realizes that the reason she feels empty is because she was a mother in a past life. He tells her to wait right there. Zeus walks away. He arrives in a large room. He takes clay, and begins to mold something. We see that he has molded a female child. He snaps his fingers, and the child awakens, alive. He sends the child down to Hippolyta, finally filling the void in her soul. Hippolyta stares at her daughter. She smiles. She says that her daughter will be named Diana, and will be an amazing woman. As she hugs her daughter, the title appears on screen, ending the opening. We open up years later. Queen Hippolyta is walking through Themyscira. She approaches a large circle, where combat training occurs. We see two women fighting, using swords and their strength to battle. One of the women wins the battle. The winner turns to Hippolyta. She smiles. The winner is Diana, princess of Themyscira. She lays her sword down, and walks up to her mother. Hippolyta asks Diana why she was in the battle. Diana says she got bored with basic training, so she wanted to test her limits. Hippolyta says Diana looked great out there. Diana thanks her mother. She asks if she can rejoin her friends. Hippolyta tells her to go on ahead. Diana smiles. She hugs her mother, and runs off. Hippolyta watches her daughter as she runs off, and slowly walks back home. We cut to Mount Olympus. Zeus sits upon his throne. He seems uneasy, as if he can feel something is up. He hears a large knock. He tells the visitor to come in. Ares walks in. Zeus asks Ares why he has paid him a visit. Ares tells Zeus that he will be leaving Mount Olympus for a while. Zeus asks Ares why. Ares tells Zeus that he simply needs some time to himself. Zeus asks Ares where he is going. Ares says that's not important, but that he is leaving immediately. Ares walks out before Zeus can ask any more questions. We cut back to Hippolyta on Themyscira. Zeus appears to her. He tells her about the conversation he had with Ares, and that he believes Ares is heading to Earth. He tells Hippolyta to get her greatest warrior ready, as the warrior she chooses will go to Earth to watch for Ares. Hippolyta tells him she will do as told. He thanks her, and disappears. We cut to outside. Diana is continuing to practice, using her powerful combat skills to take down her fellow Amazonians. Someone runs up. They tell that Queen Hippolyta has called an emergency meeting. Everyone lays down their weapons, Diana included. They run towards Hippolyta's platform, where she leads every meeting. They all stare up at Hippolyta, who stands on her platform. Hippolyta tells the Amazonians of her talk with Zeus. She says that a brave, powerful warrior must go to the mainland of Earth to make sure Ares is not planning something. She says that the top ten students in the training group, as well as the five leading instructors, will go through a competition to find out who is the best Amazonian warrior. She announces the fifteen competitors, one of which being Diana herself. Diana smiles, happy to be considered for such a job. Hippolyta tells the competitors to get ready, as the competition will occur soon. They all run off, ready to train. We cut to Earth. We are on a military base. Inside, multiple soldiers of varying rank are lying around, one of which being General Steve Trevor. A higher up approaches, and tells Steve to get ready. Steve asks why. The higher up tells Steve that he and a small squadron will provide air support on the battlefield. Steve asks when they are going. The higher up responds that they'll leave early afternoon, and arrive a few hours later. Steve nods as the higher up walks up. He loads a gun, lays it down, and walks away. We cut to an empty desert. We see a small animal walk up. We hear a loud crackling coming from above. The animal looks upwards. Suddenly, a blast crashes down to the ground, destroying the animal. We see Ares crash to the ground. He looks around, and says that he's a little farther than he intended. He jumps into the air, soaring through the sky. He repeats this jump a few times. Eventually, he lands in an alleyway in a city. He looks around. He transforms from his large, armored form to a normal human body in a suit. He walks out. He looks around. He asks someone where he is. A man says that he is in Washington D.C. Ares smiles. He thanks the man as the man walks off. Ares looks at his surroundings. He smiles sinisterly, before walking away. We cut back to Themyscira. We see a huge crowd watching as Hippolyta enters the large circle. She says that today is the day where the greatest Amazonian warrior is chosen to keep planet Earth protected. She tells the warriors to step forward. All fifteen warriors, including Diana, step forward. Hippolyta says that the competitors will undergo multiple challenges to determine who is the greatest. As the challenges go on, the competitors will slowly be widdled down until eventually, only one will remain. The first challenge is a race. The first ten to reach the finish line will continue on to the next challenge. The warriors line up. They tell them to go, and the race begins. Diana has a good start, and finishes the race in first. The ten winners are ushered to the next challenge. The next challenge is archery. Hippolyta announces that the top four archers will move to the next challenge, and the other six will be done. In archery, Diana does fantastic, getting perfect shots and being one of the winning four. The Amazonians are taken to the next challenge, which will consist of two concurrent sword fights. The two winners will compete in the final challenge to decide who travels to the mainland. Diana wins her swordfight, and her and the other winner are taken to the final challenge. They are given two wrist braces. They put them on. They must block the shots from a “magical deadly weapon” (a gun). Diana blocks all the shots, while the other girl misses one. Diana is crowned winner, and is officially announced as the Amazonian traveling to the mainland of Earth. Everyone cheers for Diana as she beams. She runs up to Hippolyta and hugs her. Diana's mother smiles at her daughter. She tells Diana that she'll leave tomorrow. Diana nods. We transition to the next day, where we are at the military base. Steve grabs a few guns, and lays them in the plane. He and a group of soldiers climb into the plane. We cut to a bit later. Steve sits in the plane with the other soldiers. The pilot says that they are approaching their location. Suddenly, their plane is hit by a missile. Many soldiers are killed. Steve grabs a parachute. He, along with a few other soldiers, jump out of the plane. The soldiers are gunned down as they attempt to escape. Steve sees a ripple of some sort of shield above the water. As Steve approaches the ripple, his parachute is shot, sending him falling. He falls through the shield, landing on an island. The enemies, believing him to be dead, fly away. As Steve stands up, he is surrounded by a group of women, including Hippolyta and Diana. Diana asks Steve who he is. Steve introduces himself to the women. He says that he is a general in the U.S. Army. Diana pulls out her lasso. She wraps it around Steve. Steve asks if this is really necessary. Diana says that this lasso will force Steve to tell the truth, so it is. Steve repeats his name and occupation. Diana asks Steve why he is here. Steve explains to her his mission. Diana turns to her mother, with a look of worry. Hippolyta says that Earth's wars are getting worse. Diana says that this means Ares must have arrived. Diana turns to Steve. She says that Steve is going to take her to the mainland, and he will help her stop Ares. Steve says he'll do whatever she wants. Diana unties Steve. She tells Hippolyta to get the plane ready. We cut to Diana. She is standing in her room. Hippolyta walks up. She tells Diana to be careful. Diana promises she will be. Hippolyta hugs Diana. Hippolyta says she has a gift for Diana before she leaves. She gives Diana an armored suit. Hippolyta says this suit is made from their finest materials, and will help her in combat. Diana thanks her mother. We cut to Diana and Steve, as they fly away. Diana waves to Hippolyta as she flies off to defeat Ares. ''More to be added... Cast *Odette Annable as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Viggo Mortensen as Ares *Amelia Rose Blaire as Decay (voice) Gallery Odette-Annable-1-797x1024.jpg|Diana Prince nigel halsey - briget regan WW 7.jpg|Wonder Woman Steve.jpeg|Steve Trevor th (28).jpeg|Ares (Human Form) AresDCEU8.png|Ares (True Form) 1284533-decay01.jpg|Decay Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe (JMOfficial)